Karen Taisen/Hōō
Hōō (鳳凰, Houou, romanised "Ho-Oh", lit. "Phoenix") is a Symbiote bonded to Karen Taisen. Hailing from an unnamed inhabited planet in the North Galaxy, Hōō is the Phoenix Yōkai, and therefore, when bonded with a host such as Karen, the Firebird Symbiote. Appearance Hōō's true appearance as a Symbiote is unknown, the species' appearance is shrouded in mystery. However, as the Symbiote hosted by Karen, she bears the same appearance as the woman, that of a youthful woman, with a relatively curved figure, average height and a slightly childish face. She has long, wavy blond hair which goes down to her waist, and deep purple eyes. She commonly wears a brown jacket that goes to her abdomen over a yellow crop-top, revealing some cleavage, a pair of black short-shorts, with a brown belt that has a few tassels matching the color of her jacket, and a pair of orange stockings, sneakers and a scarf to finish it off. Hōō stated that she actually had a former host;a denizen of Mundus Magicus, who was also female, and apparently had a flatter chest than Karen. Personality In stark contrast to her hot-blooded, often overzealous host, Hōō maintains a calm air about her at all times, and even has a dominating feel, much like an Ojō. Mina even noted that it felt like Hōō was looking down on them all. Due to how easily Karen can rush into things, Hōō often serves as a "voice of reason" to the girl, attempting to dissuade her from whatever foolish idea the young woman has in mind. Hōō often gives off a condescending air, due to the fact that she has little to no respect for humans, seemingly finding them inferior, shown during her discussion with Kisara and her group, she was surprised humans managed to produce airplanes, much less spacecraft. Despite not wrenching control of Karen's body from her, preferring to just live in true co-existence with the, one could consider this behaviour "leasing" Karen's own body to her, as Hōō can take control anytime she pleases, she just happens to have the decency to ask for "permission" from Karen in most situations, but is not above taking control at will when the situation calls for it. This behaviour, as well as supporting Karen's "vigilante" acts would lead many to assume that Karen is a benevolent Symbiote, as the term goes, she refutes this claim, stating she simply has a better sense of justice than most of her kind. In short, she will help those she can, however, the deaths of people far removed from her own sight mean nothing to her. Saiph actually agrees with this logic. Apparently rather long-lived, Hōō possesses vast knowledge of planets and dimensions, and despise insisting she "is not a teacher", Hōō is only more than happy to divulge this knowledge to others, purely for the sake of proving how little humans know. Comically, she has a disliking for Karen's moderate chest size, saying she preferred her former body, which was flatter. This contrasts with Karen, who dresses specifically to show off her figure.